black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Scarborough
The HMS Scarborough is a man o' war in the Royal Navy. Its commanding officer is Captain Hume. Biography Season One After taking and looting a merchant ship, one of the members of the Walrus crew spots the ship in the distance. Gates points out its far from port, but is heading their way. Captain Flint orders his crew to ready the Walrus to leave, and depart before the Scarborough reaches them. News of the ''Scarborough ''worries many of the pirates of Nassau, and some try to flee, much to Eleanor Guthrie's chagrin. Gates tells Billy Bones that they both saw the ''Scarborough ''and know what's coming. They cannot thieve forever and Flint can see them through it. Pastor Lambrick informs Miranda Barlow that he and his flock have heard that the ''Scarborough ''recently docked in Harbour Island. Lambrick and his flock eagerly await the arrival of the Royal Navy on New Providence Island and the reassertion of colonial rule. Dyfed Bryson asks Richard Guthrie if his wanting Bryson's guns to go after the ''Urca de Lima ''has anything to do with the ''Scaborough ''being docked at Harbour Island. Bryson had wanted to unload the slaves in his hold there, but decided against it when he saw the Royal Navy ship. Bryson informs Hume of the route the ''Andromache ''will be taking, as well as the fact that Flint will be chasing after him. Before nightfall, the ''Scarborough ''catches up to the ''Andromache ''and the ''Walrus, ''and remains anchored nearby. The pirates are caught between the Royal Navy ship and Bryson's remaining crew who are holed up in a bunker belowdecks. At nightfall, the pirates are forbidden from using any lights to avoid giving away their location to the ''Scarborough. ''Logan, who is on watch, nervously says to Billy that he feels the ''Scarborough ''out there, just waiting to loose her guns on them. The pirates eventually breach the bunker with the help of the slaves in the hold. While they transfer the cannons to the ''Walrus, ''two pirates trigger a powder trap that causes an explosion. The pirates cut loose from the ''Andromache ''to flee the ''Scarborough, ''who fires her cannons at the pirates. Several of the shots hit home, and Billy is knocked overboard. When the pirates return to Nassau, Flint tells Eleanor that her father and Bryson gave Flint's location to Hume. Season Two It is revealed that Billy was captured by the ''Scarborough ''and taken to Harbour Island. When discussing attacking Fort Nassau, Benjamin Hornigold tells Flint that it would take 10 weeks to restore the batteries and twice that to resecure the interior. Hornigold calls it a relatively short window in the grand scheme, but Flint replies that it's a short window that coincides with a British warship sitting at anchor 40 miles from them. Billy Bones washes up on the shore near Nassau and Silver takes custody of him. After Billy is freed, he goes to the crew. He tells them that he was captured by Hume, who told him that the day before he was a free man, and now Billy is a thief condemned to die. Billy secretly tells Dufresne that Hume offered him a deal. In exchange for capturing Flint and bringing him to Harbour Island, Billy and nine men of his choosing will receive Royal Pardons. Billy tells Vane that the threat England poses that Flint has been talking about isn't imagined. Billy himself saw the garrison on Harbour Island: a full company of Royal Marines and 200 men in support, he ''Scarborough ''anchored nearby with a captain just waiting to receive the order to attack Nassau. After Eleanor Guthrie is brought to Harbour Island, Hume gives Hornigold, Dufresne and their eight men the pardons and sails for England with Eleanor as a prisoner. Crew *Captain Hume-Captain Trivia According to the show ... as of the first episode "In 1715, West Indies , the pirates of New Providence Island threaten maritime trade in the region. The laws of every civilized nation declare them hostis humani generis; enemies of all mankind. In response, the pirates adhere to a doctrine of their own...war against the world." This making the HMS Scarborough, a royal navy Man of War, around the time of its lauch in 1711, refitted in 1720, that was sold by the royal Navy in 1739. However, in 1715, it was considered a frigate, rather than a Man of War, with a 32 gun capacity. Category:Ships Category:Royal Navy Ships Category:Historical Ships